The Lost Book
by P'aedt
Summary: Some dudes try to find the secret to immortality. Draco does to. Whatever.
1. The Crytsal of Life

The Lost Book:

Cast: Liesel Knoose (Capn' K,) Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Amanda Furgets, David Rembertson, and Lauren Kats.

Disclaimer: The good stuff and the mediocre stuff is rowlings.

As this is a fantasy setting, I have assumed that rowling doesn't know about the entirety of this world.

Much of this story will deal with theories presented by a raving old man.

Still, it is my point of view that this world is semi-logical. Even magic has to have a base somewhere. So, the theories of musali are all mine, and presented not in accordance of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, but presented based on observations and inferences by what she has written.

In no way am I suggesting that I am smarter than Rowling. While that is certainly possible, (and visa-versa,) it is not my intent to say it either way. She is a much better writer than I am. She also has an imagination that seems to be better than mine. She's also (yes, LOTR fans, it's true.) as much of a genius as Tolkien himself was.

All that I am trying to say in this book is that in my interpretation of Rowling's fictional world of Harry Potter, this is the way things work. So if you feel that my interpretation is wildly inaccurate and my writing style is not sufficient to overcome this, too bad. Deal. Read a magazine because Fan Fiction will never be accurate. They're all stories of things that don't happen in the books.

Sit back and enjoy the ride, as you will(not) enjoy the story. Review. After you are done with the story, read the next story I write. It has a lot to do with this, and in the middle, the history of this story comes into play. So read this first.

Guests: James McCadell, Leila Kavit, Laurel Mall, Adi Musali.

The dark night would only get darker. A meeting was being held, a meeting by that audacious third-year James McCadell. Not many recognized him as a genius, and most viewed him as a second-rate wizard, or at least all but one. Adi Musale was one of a dying breed, the most magically gifted of all, the Silverlode. Lord Mitalian had ended most of their lives, leaving too few. There had always been too few Silverlode...

Adi Musale; however, saw in James the gift. Had he been born, no, raised in a wizarding family he would have certainly been taken to be a Silverlode by birth-right. Adi Musale was a small man, and often considered to be at least as good as one Albus Dumbledore, who was a simpering fool in Adi's mind. Adi certainly had a far greater grasp of magic, and could maybe beat Albus in a duel. But Adi gave no indication of his power in his demeanor. As previously mentioned, this was a small man. He had silver hair, and was frail looking. He stood under five-feet tall, but not by much. He probably weighed 75 pounds, if he had not done as much magical experimentation. But as a result of his experimentations, he seemed about three-hundred years old, and probably would have been around there if not for the time-traveling accident not recorded in this text. He also was pockmarked by various spells, and gave the air of a man about to die.

But that was until his Fifty-Seventh birthday, April 13, 2003. No one would have guessed his day of birth by the year, because he was Fifty-Seven. His birthday was not 1946 as you would expect of someone Fifty-Seven on April 13, 2003, but was almost Two-Hundred Ninety-Three due to a strange accident involving time. On that day, he met a boy who would carry on the Silverlode spirit. James McCadell had not only the skills, but the eagerness to become a great wizard. Adi's smile, his most rare feature, showed that day. After a few moths of training, James was ready. Just prior to the final test, Adi died. However, James had gotten out of this man a story about a book. Not just any book, but a book with spells so powerful they were said to contain the secret to immortal life. Which, as was explained by Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter, is not necessarily a good thing. After about five hundred years, it becomes rather boring. Still, finding the book would be cool.

This is the story of James and his friends attempting to find a legendary book, one so powerful it's mere existence created enough magical disruption to keep light bulbs from working.

"So, that's my plan. I'm gonna try to run the boards with a few spells, and you two will sneak in and grab the crystal." James said. The plan was for James to stop the alarm, Laurel set up a quick Amanda jump to the inside. There was a bar that Amanda said she could grab and use to propel herself over the pressure sensors. Then lather, rinse, and repeat.

"Um. Maybe Laurel should do the spells." Amanda said, casting a furitive glance at Laurel.

James had wanted to bring Leila instead of Amanda; she was also a gymnast and was also a little less, assertive of her superiority. She was also a goody two shoes and wouldn't want in on this adventure. "No, the plan is fine."

"Whatever. Let's just do it."

The next day the crystal was securely in their possession. The crystal was more than it seemed, it was not an ordinary diamond, though it looked, felt, smelt, chemically identical to the actual formation of carbon known as a diamond. Yet there was something odd about this diamond. If anyone ever tasted a real diamond, they would know that it almost had not taste, but this diamond tasted as if it was coated in sugar. The purpose of this diamond was to make an amulet that would magically make an entrance into the side of Mt. Everest. As James had patiently explained, all they had to do was go around the world with a stolen jewel, climb up half of Mt. Everest, and circle the mountain until they saw an opening create itself in the center of the mountain. Then, they had to dodge a few traps, fly across an immeasurable chasm; a quick jaunt up booby trapped stairs, into the light and grab the book. Then, as the enchantment of both the amulet and the book are broken, go back the same way, through re-set traps, get out of the cave in five minutes, while being chased by a wall of lava. And get back before anyone knew you were gone. He made it sound easy.

"But Daaad... you wouldn't even let me help out in my second year!" Draco whined. He was sick and tired of being bossed around by his dad. He wanted to serve Lord Voldemort, and he should serve Lord Voldemort. He was fifteen. And he knew all about Lord Voldemort's promise to Lucious. 'I will not allow your children to join.' Lucious had made that a term of his allegiance, and whatever Lord Voldemort was, a lier was not one of them.

"No. Wait..." Lucious had just thought of a task that his son could do. It was a myth, no more than an urban legend, yet if there was some truth, it may re-affirm the Dark Lord's trust in his bargain with the Malfoys. "You may go for something. Just not this mission. No, listen. It all happened about five hundred years ago...

"There was a grand group of wizards who named themselves the Silverlode. They were extremely powerful, such that the Dark Lord is glad he never fought them. They lived in monasteries in Nepal, you know, near Mt. Everest. As they grew ever powerful, they discovered the secret to immortality. I don't know why, but they have since died off. Strange... they were immortal and died off. But still, the book remains. I have heard of the Crystal of Times, the diamond reportedly used to seal the Cave of Life. It was recently stolen from a muggle museum by a couple of American wizards. If you could track them..." Malfoy trailed off. Draco was gone in about a second.

As Draco packed, he thought he saw something out of the window. He flattened to the wall, and peered outside. Nothing. He went back to packing. As soon as he had packed the last of his dark magic books, he remembered another book he had been hiding from his father. The book was entitled; "Hea Lie No Tusha Nich," or "Powers Through the Positive Energies." His father had disallowed him from studying the positive energies as the family was immersed in the negative energies, or Dark Arts. Yet though Draco had read the book just once, he knew of the strength he could find there. And his eyes always lit up whenever he heard of a "Holy Smite," because he remembered a spell from the book, one he had been practicing whenever no one was around, that made a mace of lightning strike a foe. He dug up his floorboards and put the book in the bottom of his bag.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hermione wondered. She had tasked herself in watching the Malfoy's, and had seen the discussion between the father and the son. Thanks to the extendable ears, she had heard the whole thing too. She also watched Draco pull out a book with some funky letters on them. The letters reminded her of a cross between Chinese, Arabic, and Elvish from Lord of the Rings. It was sort of cool, but she didn't have time to remember it. Malfoy left his room with his trunk. Hermione followed.

"All right, who wants to go with me to Mt. Everest?" James asked. No one raised their hand.

"No offense, James, but you aren't exactly the best wizard at school. Maybe Ben should go." Laurel said.

"Okay, no. It will be four out of the six of us. How about, Lauren, Leila, David, Laurel?" James asked.

"What? No. I'm going." Amanda said.

"And I don't want to be left out." David said. "Well, no one else going is really my friend."

"I don't want to go." Leila said at once.

"I don't go if Leila doesn't go." Laurel said.

"I won't mind going, I just, I dunno..." Lauren; the master of cold feet, said.

"Fine. Amanda, Lauren, David and myself." James said. There were instant objections.

"I cannot trust you as a wizard, James. Face it, you aren't very good, and what skills you have won't be enough to help us out at all." Amanda said.

"Perhaps I could help." The six of them started at once. There, walking amongst them was the quidditch star dubbed Cap'n K by James, Liesel Knoose. She was not only a very gifted keeper, but she was always nice, courteous, and a little on the hot side. James had already been rejected five times by her.

"Whatever. Look, I am not sending three, and Leila and Laurel won't go. Better me than no one." James said.

"No. We'll get Ben. He'd love to come on a trip with Lauren." Amanda said.

"No, I won't... Yes?" Liesel had spun James around.

"I'll go." Liesel said. Rather bluntly for one who wasn't supposed to know what the meeting was about.

"You'll... go?" James was struck dumb. He had been tracked by HER! She was a good witch, but only in the classroom. Her practical skills were, a tad wanting. "Go where?"

"Mt. Everest. You need a fourth to get this book, and I want to go. I have been pressured by my parents to test myself this summer, and this seemed like the most fun. When do we start?" Liesel asked.

"Uh. Let's vote. All in favor of letting Liesel in on this, raise your hand." The three going raised their hands. "Those not in favor..." The rest of the people there raised their hands. "Okay. I'll start. I don't think that Liesel should go because she has both a lack of experience and is not, great, at practical applications of classroom mechanics."

"I think she should go, because you are no great shakes yourself, and she doesn't spend her time putting you down with meaningless buzzwords and beurocracy lingo." Amanda said.

"Hey, I got you into the museum." James said.

"Your only experience. We're all new at this, but if you can't have Ben, and I don't want you, then I guess Liesel is our only choice. Welcome aboard." Amanda said.

"Wait a second... you mean that I am not as good a wizard as Liesel? I beat her on the last three practical exams in DADA!" James said.

"Yeah, but a couple of weeks later you botched a simple stunning spell, and failed to manage a summoning charm. At least Liesel has her strengths, and CONSISTANTLY, key word is consistently, uses them." Amanda said.

"Fine." James was flustered. "Fine, Liesel, welcome to the team. You already know what you are doing, I won't waste time on your introduction. Okay, Lauren, David, Amanda, and Liesel. You start tomorrow. Have fun, and here's a get there and back portkey. Password is "Theory Book." It will only work if all of you are touching it. Also, the portkey will not work inside of the Cave of Life. Nor can I make a portkey to go into the Cave of Life. For that, you need the Amulet of Times, and the Crystal of times. Here they are. Keep them out of sight, they are fairly recognizable, and can be stolen easily. Don't lose it. I'll lock you in at about midnight. Use the crystal to go back about seven hours, and you'll be fine. Then you need to leave. After you come back, don't contact me until after midnight tonight." With that, James, Laurel, and Leila left the room. James muttered "Collaportus" and locked the door.

A few days later, Draco was on the trail of our heroes. "Holy shit. They're headed for the Himalayans. Do they simply not understand what wizards mean by Giants are aggressive?" Draco continued flying on.

Finally the great mountain was in sight. His map lead him to the mountain in pursuit of the foursome. As he looked back at the map, he saw another blip, this one seemingly right behind him. He looked back, and saw nothing. Turning front, he hit the map with his wand.

"And now I will tell you of the methods of the magical energies. First there is the positive realm. The positive realm is the so-called 'Light Magic' of the 'Good.' In reality, there is only power, and the choice to seek it. Then, there is the neutral realm, a realm of nothing. There is no reason or rhyme to this realm; it is simply a realm of energies both strong and weak, for better or worse. Most of the Silverlode spells come from this realm, especially the two biggies, Molerus Eatht and Morellius Pairn, both of which you have learned. Then there is the negative realm, for spells like the cruciatus curse and Lumos. The negative realm is also known as the 'Dark Arts,' and used by the 'Evil.'

"All charms are non-permanent positive, and all counter charms are negative. All enchantments are permanent positive, and all counter enchantments are negative. A good example of a positive charm is the Flying charm, or levitation charm. The counter charm is negative, and is called the Gravitation Counter-charm, and has the incantation 'Mirromind.' An enchantment is like Copus, the circle of protection spell. The dis-enchantment or counter enchantment is Decopus.

"All curses are negative charms, jinxes negative enchantments. Same rules apply in reverse, counter curses are positive and counter jinxes are positive. The tricky part comes with spells that are neither. The best example would be the stunning spell. The way to classify these is to look at the spell itself, and the way of reversing its effect. Since 'Reparo' is negative dominant, the Reductor spell, which uses neutral energies, is actually the reductor charm. Since stupefy is neutral, and the only known method of reversing its effect is also neutral, Enneverate, it is a spell. There are a few strange spells, like the killing spell that involve manipulating both energies in equal portions at the same time. These spells are difficult to master because the energies always want to cancel each other out. You have to be forceful and powerful enough to separate them, and seperatly manipulate them..."

James took extensive notes that day, and ever since he had become a formidable wizard.

"Whoa. This mountain is COLD!" The temperature was approx. –40degrees Fahrenheit.

"No shit. Well, the fire's goin. We should take a look at the traps James outlined for us." Lauren said.

"I don't trust the map." Amanda said.

"Why not? James has never been wrong on information like this. Remember our first year? When James and I rescued the Goblin's Stone, and the Blood Stone from the troll caves? He had a perfect map planned out, even if his spell-work was rather shoddy." David said.

"Yeah, he's still a third-rate wizard at best. He isn't ranked in **school**! The only things going for him are his quidditch skills." Liesel said.

"How can you talk about rankings? Are you ranked?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. I'm number 73 nation wide, thank you." Liesel was very proud of her position, not guessing that James would become number two in the nation within the month, or even that he would become fifth in the world shortly after.

"Yeah. That's good. I just got my application back. They tell you how you do, you know, like I was one thousand in my division. But 73 nation wide, is that in division?" David asked.

"Yes and no. I am 73 U-18. Not quite my division, as I am not fifteen yet, but also not quite all-inclusive." Liesel was definitely the best witch in the year.

"Still..." Lauren trailed off. "I'm number fifty in my division. You know, U-16."

"Seven-thirty two." Amanda said. "Also," a note of disgust was clear in her voice, "I have 'No potential for growth in an increasingly spell-dominant world.'" Her impression of the inspector was uncanny.

"James is what, eight thousand?" David asked.

"He wishes. I heard he made the eight thousand and five mark. He is the worst wizard under sixteen years of age and over thirteen years of age." Liesel said.

"He's gotten a lot better. In fact, he's taking tutoring and has been told he has exceptional magical talent. Bullshit." Lauren said, and everyone laughed at the idea of someone saying James had extraordinary talent.

"Part of the problem is that you do not have your wand. Yes, yes, that is your wand, but you are identified even more strongly for another. In fact, it's this wand's brother. Since there is an almost communal link between these wands, and this wand is the inferior brother, it has followed instructions not to operate at maximum efficiency for you. We need to find its brother. Here, try this wand..."

Draco was on the mountain, and freezing. He had started a fire, and bundled up, but he was still frigid. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "You may want one of these."

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, pulled out his wand, and faced her.

"Just wear the damn coat." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked her, took off his coat and put hers on. Instantly he was warm.

"I love the enchantments." Hermione said, blowing on a book and shoving the title towards Draco.

"Cold Weather Charms. Quaint. Can you conjure a tent?" Draco asked.

"No. But I brought one. For me. And another for you." Hermione said, and pulled out the tents and set them up. "And to ensure that you cannot attack me in my sleep, Copus." There was a glowing circle around Hermoine's tent. "If you cross this line, I will finally have proof that you are not a boy." Hermoine went into her tent.

"Bitch." Draco muttered, and went into his tent, thought about it, and went outside and muttered something lost on the wind.

As Draco went inside, he pulled out his favorite book, Hea Lie No Tusha Nich. It was his prized possession and his dirtiest secret. In studying it he was defying the laws of Voldemort, and breaking several oaths of the Death Eaters. But not of Voldemort's secret, inner police. It was to these Death Knights that Draco wished to join, not an entry level grunt death eater like his father. His father couldn't even gain information on Dumbledore successfully, and Voldemort had to run out Bolik Van Buren, the scariest, most ruthless man known by Voldemort, to figure out if the Order had been re-instated, which it had been. Draco liked his father, but to be a real threat and an assistant to Voldemort, he needed more magical understanding, and a background in other spelling styles. Like, for one, the positive energies. Only the death knights were allowed to use positive energy spells, his Death Eaters were denied access. The Death Eaters were even denied knowledge of the Death Knights, whom never used the dark mark.

As he turned the page, he saw a spell that interested him very much. He had used a translation spell for the book, but they never worked on the titles. The book said, 'Amongst the spells most used that are positive, perhaps the most powerful and unlikely is the Nehighn charm. Nehighn, or Death Blow in the undercommon, is a way to charge the air around the person and suck their conscious mind out of their body. Since the charm required a strong understanding of magical theory, and since the magical theory in question was only available to Silverlode at the time of its creation, it is assumed that the Silverlode created the charm. The theory is quite simple. Indeed, this charm is oft more useful than the self-styled killing curse, (more accurately the killing spell,) Avada Kedavra. However, this ability is not without its drawbacks. Since Avada Kedavra had the style of a very neutral spell, it was often considered to be a second rate spell, one only used by thugs. This was certainly not true, as the difficulty in casting the killing spell was almost legendary to those who attempted to learn it. Much easier and yet more difficult to master, the Death Blow charm has its fame locked in, as it was the spell to end Charlemagne's life. It does have a backlash, in the form of a small explosion that would nock most wizards and witches unconscious, and had the ability to tear down many castle walls. If the spell was preformed incorrectly, the student would know instantly, and the wand would explode, and acid would shoot out the back of the wand prior to detenation. Then, the standard backlash would occur. The incantation is forever kept a dark secret, but is reprinted here alone. "Marheli." Conjoin this with a inside outside wand movement like a double flick, then you have the spell down. Since failing the spell has so many repercussions, a better way to practice it would be to wave the wand and say "Diehe" instead. This requires the same amount of energy, and will produce a green projection of your patronus if you failed the style of the death blow charm, and a red projection if you succeed.'

"Wow." Draco said. He loved it. A death charm that wasn't illegal, it was a dream come true! He could finally rid himself of that damn Ronald Weasley. At least his brothers were sometimes funny. And of course, their practical jokes were cool.

"Of course, this isn't always true, but a simple spell is better than a complex one. Not even Voldemort can nail each and every spell each and every time. He has trouble on the killing spell, which isn't unheard of. However, the most difficult spell is that of immortality. The strength of mankind is in that spell, and while love is a force stronger than death, which isn't really true, there is nothing as strong as the will power of mankind. Never forget this..."


	2. The First Trap

* * *

Hey! Read Pensieve by Oy Angelina, read On Their Own Again, by ccbchunks, and whatever Popcorn1289 writes. Also, do me a favor, and read A Different View, but don't compare my character to Riddlenesse's, cause there is no comparison. Oh, and I don't write nearly as well as the aforementioned people, particularly Oy Angelina, who is effin brilliant. I hear she became a proffesional writer. Wow. She doesn't even need good luck. I just want to read her book when it's done, cause she's coo. I mean, coo coo. If she was money she'd be a see note. 

Oh. Yes. And no. Okay, Woody? NO. No, no, no, no. That is not what I was going for. To the rest of you: There is an errata, and Lucius is not Luscious. There evidently was some sort of miscommunication. I am not gay, and even if I was, I would never. Never. NEVER! Say something like that. We have covered this three times. I am not inventing a new character here. I am not sexually modifying Draco's father's name. I am the victim of a Microsoft Word spell-check error. Bear with me.

Just read it. You'll love it. And review my junk. Please. And recommend it on. I love people who read my crap, as crap it is. Now sit back, and enjoy the deaths of all eight characters! Heh, but actually, enjoy their plights and benefits, enjoy their pitfalls and skills, and don't be critical of my poor writing talent. It (my talent) doesn't like critics, and neither does the Beastie.

Chapter two: The first trap.

* * *

"Never in my life has so much talent gone undiscovered. You are truly a remarkable wizard, and there is reason you are at this school. Yet you need some learning still. First thing: choose you duel style. I am sort of a single wand like many people, but I can go dual duel and non-wand..."

"Wow. Damn. Why the hell is the wind suddenly stronger here?" The foursome had circled the mountain, and was looking at the south-facing portion. They saw how high they were, yet how much higher the mountain loomed. "So, Liesel, any good charms here?" David had become the leader of this weary band of travelers.

"Yeah. Point-me." Her wand pointed into the heart of the mountain.

"How useless was that? Dumbass. Look; the sun's over there, this must be the south face. We don't need magic to tell us that. David asked for a **useful** spell." Amanda was at her wit's end. She had said they were going the wrong way all week, and she had been correct.

"We have to keep going." David said, peering forward. "What's that sound?"

Lauren started humming 'Beastie,' and suddenly started singing lowly.

"Stop it. What was that sound?" The howling was heard again, and even Liesel was getting to be scared.

"Beastie. Duh." Lauren said.

"I know the song..." Liesel sounded ticked.

"No. I think she's got a point. Perhaps there is a beastie roaming out here in the wild." David said, and then heard the scream and looked up the mountain.

* * *

"The wand is significantly less important than your school teachers make it seem. Perhaps the only non-Silverlode to ever get the idea of a wand is a man named Severus Snape. I believe he was killed, or something. But I don't think even he knew what a wand meant to the spell. The wand forms a focus point for the spell, and a hand does the same trick. In fact, the early transmutations require you to not use your wand. Yet we have the opposite spectra of things, in Time Stop, which requires a wand, as there is no known person to have the strength to cast it without a wand. Yes, you are strong, but you don't understand. Also, we can view these things from the examination of the killing spell, Avada Kedavra, and death itself..."

* * *

"I don't know about this one..." Draco was lost. He had followed the people with the crystal but seemed to have lost them.

He was shit out of luck, trapped on the largest mountain in the world, and he had no idea where he was. The yeti stories, while unconfirmed, remained fresh in his mind. At least Hermione didn't believe them. For a mudblood, she seemed to understand a lot more about survival than he. He supposed it was because he had learned that magic could always solve the problem, while she had to rely on muggle methods of survival. Well, she was his only hope of getting off the mountain, and Draco's supplies were her only chance of staying alive. Yet, as Draco thought, he wouldn't mind her. Not under these circumstances. Never before had he noticed how, cold, a bed could get...

He slapped himself. "No. She's a mudblood, and we don't sleep with mudbloods. How could we? The scum." Yet he couldn't help but notice that her usually ugly bushy hair was looking better in the glow of the snow. Why hadn't he noticed before? He had always been hung up on her parentage. Not her looks, or even her personality. Wow, he was even shallower than most. Especially since all wizard families must have been founded by mudbloods, since before wizards that would be all who lived. No. He wouldn't think that way.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothin. Why?" Draco bold-face lied. He would never tell her what he thought of her.

"Yeah. Anyway, we are quite a bit closer to that group than we were yesterday. Yet they are on a different circle than we. Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but your blizzard navigations took us further up the mountain. We need to get down." Hermione said.

"Bullshit. We are fine. They must have turned down a little. I would swear that we haven't moved up or down this mountain. Must be your mudblood brain fucking with your view of reality." Draco said. Forget his recent revalation, she was a mudblood, no getting around it.

"Well, actually, I might have been wrong. Did we go down the mountain? Or maybe one of them got lost." Hermione said.

"What the hell are you blabbing about now, muddy?" Draco asked.

"Look, up there." Hermione pointed directly up the mountain, at a speck in the distance, a speck growing larger by the second. "It appears to be coming right at us."

"Okay, let's wait here then. No reason to continue this chase, we can catch them here." Draco sat down, and Hermione followed suit.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, their mistake became apparent. Looking down the mountain, and behind them, they saw the four people walking towards them. Since four plus one did not equal four, Hermione began to panic. "Draco..."

"Not now."

"Draco..." She could see them now, and heard a screech.

"Fine. What?"

"That, isn't human." Hermione was now definitely sure of that. The people below her had apparently heard the shriek as well.

"Then what the, hell, is. It." Draco slowed down as he looked back up the mounain and saw the hairy beast moving in. "YETI!"

"Stupefy!" Was the cry that was flying across the plains of snow while the horrible beast ignored the vast majority of the spells, with a couple seeming to tick him off even more.

"HhhhROARRRR!" The beast bellowed as it got within swiping range of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Of course, death can be resisted in certain points. Particularly the Death Charm, which is a separation of spirit and body, not your standard kill the body spell. It is actually possible to resist Avada Kedavra in theory; and theory alone as no one had a strong enough will to resist it. Also, spells like the stunning spell and expelliarmus can be resisted by simple things, like a stunner may not breach the constitution of a person, and the disarming curse can be resisted by a simple motive of reflex; when the spell hits you you release the wand. Yet it is nearly impossible to resist even the easiest, and no one has resisted these spells as of yet, giants and magical beasts excluded of course..."

* * *

"MARHELI!" Draco shouted, remembering the spell he had read about the day before, and had practiced every day since. The spell didn't quite do it's job. There was an explosion like a bomb going off, and the explosion killed the Yeti. Unfortunatley, it also started an avalanche.

"All right, here we go!" Hermione conjured sleds, and pulled them across the mountain by magic. The four below them had done the same, and they were in a race across the mountain. As they met at a point, there was a large amount of rumbling, and a large chasm exploded right in front of them.

The colours! The glazing diamonds that sparkled in the faintest lights, the rubies set with sapphire centers! The glints and shines of the cave! A cave! What a thing to call such sculpted ice that mortal thought cannot contend to match its everlasting wonder! Neither man nor beast to come across the cave was unmoved, for the richness in its walls alone was astounding. The pillars of sculpted ice, and the floor of gold! All the wildest dreams of little children and storywriters came true in this hall, for it was the hall of history. They did not know it, but they had a place were time has no meaning, and all that was, is, and will be, all forms of art and expression were carved into ice and gem, and melded into flowing rivers of precious metal! And the walls! Simply glowing with the lights of a thousand eons! And the wonderful streaks of gold changed hue ever so slowly from gold to silver, silver to platinum, and to the shock of everyone, platinum to Mithril, moria silver. The mere thought of a true existence of Mithril brought to mind all beauty ever told, imagined, or even thought of in this world! Sadly, they passed through the hall of history far to quickly, and realized they were to destroy such wonder.

Though they could never know it, the hall of history was endless and infinite. Yet, infinite though it was in width, not so in breadth, and thus they were able to cross it. Though there is an end to the Hall of History, it is still infinite, and there is only one way to see it all. There are no ghosts of Silverlode, as when they die they come here to learn the history and future of Wizard Kind. At the end were glass statues of every birth-right Silverlode ever, even James. These statues were caught images of the wizard or witch in their finest hour. The statues were filled with liquid Uranium, and gave off a faint green glow as well as reflect light that passed through them.

* * *

"Yet magical affects on physics are interesting at best. The idea that Muggles cannot operate devices simply because magic is predominant over the laws of physics is arrogant, rude, and a bit stupid. The laws of physics define magical properties, and the magical properties are simply extensions of those laws. But, like anything else, the magical energies can in fact disrupt the working of standard communication devices, particularly the television and radio. Since these operate on signals, which are altered slightly when they pass through high-magical energy fields, they cannot work in areas like Quidditch arenas. The magic simply disrupts the wavelengths. Yet, another, more interesting point, is brought up. Since the radio can discern between two channels, can it catch a wavelength it is not tuned to? The answer is no. Since the alteration is so little, it is not a wonder that it would be impossible to discern between the wrong station and the right one, and so the radio gives up. There is also a distinct use of infinity here, but I will avoid it. You've been holding that wand incorrectly all of your life..."

* * *

Soon after the halls of history, they came across a new cave. This cave was called the "Heart of Everest," and for good reason. It seemed a grubby little cavern, but suddenly a trap was set off! The sound it made was a sort of bang, rather like a cannon. They raced forward, not recognizing the effects of the trap until it was too late.

"Hey. Wha, how the hell did you guys follow us?" Liesel noted the newcomers.

"I don't know. Ask the jackass." Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I was tailing this son of a Death Eater, Draco M-" She was cut off.

"Oh. Draco Malfoy's here to get the book for Voldemort." Lauren said. "Too bad we'll have to seal him up in the cave for all of eternity."

"If we meet anymore Yetis, his spell fought them off." Amanda said. "And he's cute." She was making eyes at him, hoping to catch him off guard and without a girl. She felt only minor competition with Hermione, which was not a mutual feeling, as Hermione had NO interest in Draco.

"If we meet more Yetis, we could feed them this twerp and his girl, there by solving two problems with one go; no tag-alongs and no Yetis." David said, almost as if to himself. "But..." he added, in a louder tone, "Until the time comes that either prove treasonous, we'll use their help. Now. What the hell is that tapping?" There had been tapping sounds, almost in a form of morse.

Now they turned and saw the chasm they must fly across. About half way down there was a cut ruby roughly the same volume as the Titanic. This particular ruby, though brilliant and shiny, also released, not shone, released a red light on its own, almost as if to provide testament to its power. They stared in awe at the magnificence of the ruby, soon to be no more. They camped there for the night, on the chasm.

"Okay, now I'm getting the chills. Maybe we should get going sooner." Lauren said.

"Why?" Liesel asked.

"The tapping, it isn't random, it's a signal!" Draco said. "Why, their, their saying, something something something, 'chamber of heart,' something 'bagronk push dug,' something, and 'kill intruders.' Probably not a very interesting conversation to have, as it seems to be mostly to deal with foolish cestpools and..."

"KILING US!" Amanda leapt to her feat, and packed camp with a wave of her wand. "We have approximately no time, as I would rather not end up as the food of whatever,"

"Orcs," Draco interrupted.

"ORCS?" Everyone stared at Draco. "How the HELL do you know orc speech?"

"Dad's a Death Eater. We pick up these sort of things." Draco shrugged. "And the no time approximation was wrong, we have less than no time."

They all conjured a bridge together, with Liesel and Hermione up front conjuring a bridge across the chasm. As they were half way, they saw the orcs on the side they had just left. As the arrows fell about them, Draco, Lauren, Amanda, and David all started firing stunning spells at them. About ten minutes later, they were all on the other side of the bridge.

"REDUCTO!" Hermione shouted at the bridge where it connected with the ground, and someone else used the same spell to blow up on this side of the bridge too. The effect broke the bridge and sent about ten thousand orcs to their doom. To put this in perspective, two orcs side by side would feel a bit crammed. The bridge was almost twenty miles long, and the length of the chasm was never measured, nor the depth.

"That was close!" Liesel said.

"Well, I guess that was the first trap!" David sighed, and turned around, and for the third time since they entered the cave, his jaw dropped in awe.

"Yet another instance of magical energies perverting the world around them are the cave-orcs of the Cave of Life. The orcs had been perverted, more than usual, by the book itself, and the strength they had doubled. And several traps were laid that called these orcish foes to fight. Yet not once has an orc attempted to defile the Hall of History of the Heart of Everest. They seem to know of the awesome power and strength in those halls, of the energies that would annihilate them if they were unleashed..."

* * *

The song that Lauren was humming was title "Beastie," and was by a man named Ian Anderson, who makes really, really cool music. His band is Jethro Tull. The song was written in 1982. Go my minions, and listen to the song. Here are the lyrics.

* * *

Beastie From early days of infancy, through trembling yearsof youth, long murky middle-age and final hourslong in the tooth, he is the hundred names of terror ---creature you love the least. Picture his name beforeyou and exorcise the beast. He roved up and down through history --- spectrewith tales to tell. In the darkness when thecampfire's dead --- to each his private hell. If you lookbehind your shoulder as you feel his eyes to feast, youcan witness now the everchanging nature of the beast. Beastie If you wear a warmer sporran, you can keep the foe atbay. You can pop those pills and visit somepsychiatrist who'll say --- There's nothing I can dofor you, everywhere's a danger zone. I'd love to helpget rid of it, but I've got one of my own. There's a beast upon my shoulder and a fiend uponmy back. Feel his burning breath a heaving, smokeoozing from his stack. And he moves beneath thecovers or he lies below the bed. He's the beast uponyour shoulder. He's the price upon your head. He'sthe lonely fear of dying, and for some, of living too.He's your private nightmare pricking. He'd just loveto turn the screw. So stand as one defiant --- yes, andlet your voices swell. Stare that beastie in the face 

and really give him hell.

* * *

Yeah, so the raving old man wasn't so crazed after all. Hey, want to do me a real favor? Recommend this one to everyone, and all chapters EXCEPT one for the next fic; HP Order of Phoenix Revised. They still have to read it, but they don't have to like it. I suggest they hate it, like me! Still, a little below these wonderful words of wisdom are the words "Submit Review" in a Javascript box. Next to this is the word "Go," in yet another instance of java script programming. You need to click on the word Go. And then, you'll get a nifty little pop up that asks you to submit a review. Rave. Hate. Yell. Swear (unless your religion or prohibits it,) Compare my work to the cafeteria food your school serves. Praise my work (though we may lock you up for it,) and you'll be thanked. Defend my honor and my eyebrows will rise. And I will thank you. Tell me what games you like. Just review. That's your job, mine is to supply these rancid fics no one likes. So humor me, and review. Thanks; I'd do the same for you. (Cool, that's our new motto.)

Humdum Dingle;

VP of Product Quality;

Psycopath Developers.

We are sorry that you had to endure two chapters of this fic, as it is not representative of our name. We are in no way related to our owner, mister Psycopath.02, and we hope you go and, not attribute this fetid piece of crap to our good name.

On a side note, I figured out the horizontal lines!

Thanks, now go review.


	3. Doom and Rebirth

Okay, a couple of things. One, if you haven't read Oy Angelina's Pensieve chapter 1 (at least), go to my favorites and click on that story. No. Read at least chapter one before reading this story. Yes, if you have already read that story it counts.

Two. I am going to be printing her story if I get permission. It's gonna be cool. Now if only we could get an editor...

All right. One more. (Yes, two plus one equals two.) Review the previous chapters. If you have not... turn around. Go to the last chapter you didn't review on. Review. Go through the other chapters, and review so I can get some ego fortification. Look at me. Writing blurps for two people, at max five. How cool is that? Not very. Though the people I am writing to (the two) are remarkably cool. You know who you are.

AS I sit here with a sandwitch made (which was only SLIGHTLY hampered by the frozen pickle jar) I must wonder; is Munster Cheese supposed to be green?

If not, we've solved the mystery of my writing talent...

* * *

Chapter 3: Doom and Rebirth

"Yet you seem to be coming on your own, as a warrior in might. Even a wizard must have a weapon, though, as a wand is useless in hand to hand. But I know you are a swordsman, so let us develop that..."

* * *

This new cave made the last two seem like junk. The glass sculpting was marvelous, and they were filled with mercury in order to produce a shining affect. And it seemed as if the glass shone on its own, like everything else. They spent hours looking at the intricacies of the statues, and the effect the mercury had on the light was simply astounding. Yet they had to move on. There was no way they could exit this cave in five to ten minutes. Suddenly, this dawned on the party.

"Question: how are we supposed to get out of here in ten minutes when it took us a day to get to the chasm?" Liesel asked.

"I don't know." David said.

"Wouldn't it be prudent to figure this out first, as we need to survive to get the book back?" Liesel asked.

"Sure." David said.

"And wouldn't the orcs who hate us and are trying to kill us be a determent to our escape?" Liesel asked.

"What's your damn point?" David finally turned at her.

"How the hell are we getting out of here with our heads?" She asked.

"A fine question. Here's a better one: how do you expect to keep your head if you keep going on like that?" David was in a bad mood.

"Plus those orcs are going to find a way to get across. We aren't even safe here, what a depressing thought." Amanda said.

"Couldn't we just blast out of the mountain on the other side?" Hermione said.

All four American mages stared at her. "Where the HELL do you think we are?"

"Um... Mt. Everest?" Hermione asked, sarcastic and impatient.

"Dumbass." Liesel muttered, turning away.

"We are in Hall 3, the palace of Life, hence the statues. There is no Mt. Everest within a universe of here. This hall, everything that happened since we left Mt. Everest, it is all patently impossible." David explained. "WE are impossible, and the amount of precious materials in the halls are impossible. The only thing that is not impossible is the book. And the book provides the control for this entire cave, which is infinite in width."

"Oh." Hermione said, and she had a sudden headache.

"Okay, stop trying to think about it. Because it is impossible for you to grasp what is going on. David has a headache, and he's the brightest mind here. James is the only person I know who can handle this infinite talk." Lauren said.

"Wait: We've been doing this wrong all along! The end of the drop should put us at the second entrance James talked about!" Amanda said, looking at the map.

"Well, duh. But unless you feel like dropping fifty miles, how are we gonna get down?" David said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Liesel said. "No, look. The spell can slow us sufficiently from the distance that we are falling, and we can do that thing, you know, the banishing spell thing, to gain speed. Maybe, just maybe, we can beat the collapse. And we don't have to worry about Orcs!"

"Okay, Liesel, you're the fastest runner. We'll wait here for you. Now: Go!" David turned to everyone else. "Let's wait here."

* * *

"Oh. Yes. The trick to spells that you cannot cast is to flick the wand a little, and imagine the desired affect. Try again..."

* * *

Liesel wandered forward, and within three minutes she had gotten to the stair. Climbing up to the top, she looked at the book. It was a grubby book in a grubby hall, a dirty stone cavern with a thin beam of light on the book. She reached for the book, but pulled her hands back. Her observations should come now, and she stretched out for her sprint. The book's title was beyond legibility, and the cover more worn than could be expected for a five hundred year old book. She was warmed up and ready as ever. She muttered a charm to turn the steps into a slide, and grabbed the book.

"HHHRRROOOAAARRR!" The cavern shook at the sound of this. But Liesel was already sliding down. She reached the bottom just as something monstrous ripped open the walls behind her.

She sprinted like she'd never sprinted before, and she knew she wouldn't make it. James had killed her, and she didn't even like him! She thought and thought about the distance, and what was behind her.

Suddenly the words of James came to mind: "It is called the Torrasque, a mythical creature limited to Dungeons and Dragons. Yet some suggest it may be real. There is only one, and it is the most powerful creature ever. I don't believe it exists, but if it did it would dwell in the Cave of Life, and obey whomever the dominate power there was. Certainly not us, we'd be intruders. Oh, and you cannot out run it. Good luck!"

She saw the traps springing in front of her and behind her, some catching this beast, but the beast ignored them. Even his cuts seemed to heal almost instantaneously. "Run! Get into the Chasm!" She screamed, and everyone looked up and shitted their pants.

She looked back and shitted her pants too. The creature must have been twenty five feet tall, and about thirty two long. It probably weighed about eighty tons, and all of that was either muscle or armor. The monster had a twenty-foot jaw, fully extended, with razor sharp teeth about eight feet in length. Its claws had the strength of all the machines of man put together, and it simply ignored any and all damage dealt to it. It roared again.

Now everyone jumped in and shouted "Banishio!" as one, sending themselves into the pit of darkness. Finally, Liesel reached the pit and cast her own spell while diving into the pit, spinning to watch as the monster jumped clear over the chasm and continued rampaging. The excitement was over; now all they had to contend with was their falling at speeds well past terminal velocity at a bottom over fifty miles away. They were wrong, Liesel thought, the fall does hurt.

As they careened towards the bottom, David shouted their fall time. Soon, much sooner than Liesel expected, he called for them to cast their spells. As they slowed down, Liesel's sight returned to her, and she saw where they were, and their troubles were far from over.

There were magical beasts everywhere!! Acromantulas, Basilisks, all in a state of temporal stasis (they were frozen in time.) and couldn't affect or be affected by them at all. The room was also white, sheet white. The whiteness came from the mithril which was formed to be white. The beauty that the room held was staggering, but the forces of doom that it held even more impressive.

"So. You have finally seen the legion of doom." A voice called.

"Sir." David said, and looked up to see the seat coming down to great them. He also never expected to see the man in the chair.

"Yes, it is I. I have been prepared for my final undertaking, as not just a wizard, but as the most powerful warlock in the world!" He said.

"A-" David was cut off.

"Only two people, myself included, know my name. You do not know it, though you may be close. I only answer to one person, and he has the power to contain Voldemort long enough for Harry Potter to win." The man spoke in riddles.

"Sir? What are the beasts for?" Leisel asked.

"This is the legion of doom, and it is prepared for such a purpose as to defeat the last remaining enemy of the free people. There are a number of spells used in this hall, none of which you would understand. The spells manipulate matter in a fourth dimension, not the three-dimensional crap you get from your teachers. But like all weapons it provides risk as well as reward.

"There is every possibility that when the legion is unleashed and set to their task they will not wish to distinguish between friend and foe. It would certainly appear that the legion would wish to harbor animosity towards man kind in general, not just the people who have imprisoned them. Yet this is but speculation to the minds of those not, strong, enough to fathom the meaning of my words.

"You shall be one of those, though you seem bright. Lives of men can pass in a twinkling, but it will always take nine months for creation. It has always been this way, as that is the way of life. Those who dislike the world order stand to destroy it, or find justification to destroy it, rather than spend the extra energy to produce a world that exists for the sole use of the people who live upon it. As for such thought, who can understand or fathom why there are wars? Why does Voldemort harbor such hatred for mudbloods? Why did Mitalian attempt to eradicate the Silverlode?

"Such things are not to be known by the lesser, or even the greater. For these ideas are brought by the people to the people so as to express the desires in their heart, not to further wizard kind. In his attempt to bring order, Voldemort created chaos. In his bid to purify a race, he corrupted a large following beyond recognition, and his life was dependant on the destruction of those whom he had previously loathed for reasons unknown.

"For the same reason Genocide was prevalent throughout the years, because nobody could find a use for hatred. But perhaps it is a thoroughly over-looked emotion, as perhaps it has use as a defense. Maybe hatred is the pointing of pass wrongs that cannot be made right. Maybe we could love those we hate, instead of hate those we love. Yet as the lives of a wizard are spent tackling this eternal mystery, it is not possible for such thoughts to be entertained by a company deemed worthy of such discussion, as not even the great Albus Dumbledore may speak freely about hate." The speech was a summation of the wrongs and evils of human kind.

"But why did a calm exist?" Lauren asked.

"Because Mitalian and Voldemort could not very well exist at the same moment in history without annihilating each other. Yet there were prophecies governing how they were to die, and neither at the hands of the other it seemed. So there were the two great defeats that occurred within a year of each other. I am talking, of course about the Dark Lord's loss over the boy, Harry Potter."

"So what does any of this have to do with, well, anything?" Amanda asked.

"After the calm, a storm of vengeance will be released into the world, and all wizarding kind will be caught in the middle. They will be disconsolate, not the least about the way they will be exploited by the enemies of the world." He turned and sighed. "That is enough. I will entertain no more questions. You may go. You have seen what you needed." A door opened to the outside world, and the six some left, reflecting on what the man had meant. As soon as the door closed, they forgot everything about the man.

"Give me that damn portkey." Liesel said. "James owes me a hell of an explanation."

"For what? He didn't want you to come. He wanted to come."

"No, I meant on why he hadn't insisted that I go out with him earlier. This was my 'first date' with the bugger, and look! I have already ended up halfway around the world with book I cannot even read."

"Theory Book." David read, and the portkey activated, and for the first time ever, they realized just how insightful James could be...

* * *

That's it. That's all. We're done. The Lost Book is fine.

No chapter four.

No chapter five.

No witty Post Scripts.

Only three chapters. And they ended in ambiguity. So, if you want to know what happens to the legion of doom, you'll have to stick around. Go read my other fics to buy some time. You might like them. They like you.

Hope you liked the fic. It was interesting. Read my next one. After reviewing this one. Thank you.


End file.
